keyvailefandomcom-20200213-history
Zedaz Doestegh
Zedaz Doestegh is A Skilled sorcerer and Member of the Oddball Squad. Bio Early life: Zedaz Doestegh was born in August 12 1966 E.O.S in the Abanzi homeworld of Barika to a well off family of merchants. He was trained from an early age in business but never took a liking to it. Soon afterwords his magic began to manifest itself. While most of his family feared it, his father saw it as an opportunity to gain wealth and sent him to the guild of sorceries. Initiate: He took some time getting used to the school, for the first time he saw multiple other races besides Abanzi, where before their were few only the ones that his family made deals with, and He had trouble getting used to Onxania's atmosphere which was slightly different to that of Barika causing him to cough and weez. This caused him to be bullied especially by the young Lemein, Pek Amew who contently made fun of his setbacks. Luckily soon afterwords he met, Harrison Brooks who introduced him to several of his friends; Michael Weidemann, Ann Roch, Isla Kaur, and, Margaret Padrana , and together they formed the Oddball squad. With these new friends he was able to fight off the bullies and become a better student. He proved by dualing Gemma Pascow and though he lost in the end the fight he put up proved his resolve to master Maximilian Karner who took him on as an apprentice. Apranticeship: Under Maximilian Karner he grew more Loyal and Trusting to his friends and to his gifts. He began to let the mana flow through him and guide him. This made him an exceptionally powerful sorcerer for one of his young age. During this time he grew more distant from his family not wanting to go into business and follow his father's foot steps. Though he did visit from time to time such as when he visited the Federation capital with his father before his senor year. Soon after he returned to the school where he got into a fight with a group of bullies including Pek and Gemma, in defense of the janitor Kurban Mutellip. Afterwords he would also begin his final project with his friend Rogen Nervols and he would continue his training as usual until his friend Isla Kaur was killed. This would cause a spiral of dark things that would rock his once peaceful life to its core. He would be chosen as one of the Champions for the Guild of Sorceries that would perform in 1986 grand Council Tournament. He would train for meny months under master Archibald Alloways along side his fellow champions, Corneus of clan Mun, Maria Celegorm, and Zeki Aleko. He would only taking brake to visit the Padrana estate with his friends. Eventually the time came and he fought in the tournament defeating the pyromancer Raina Rudel with the aid of Maria and winning the dual for the Guild. He would be celebrated across the school as a hero. A few months later was questioned about the killings and he was out raged due to him being a suspect believing it was due to him being Abanzi. The next month his research would end up with his friend Rogan getting infected with the Solvi fungus. The Infected Rogan would go mad attacking Zedez and running amuck across the School. He would be found by Margret and Nettla and would warn the others of the Slovni fungus danger before collapsing. He would nearly fall to the fungus's control before being cured along with the others. Revelation and Graduation: After this he would keep to himself morning Rogan's Death. During this time the Guild became more chaotic as it was discovered that Allago Spunk had been the Sadrain they had been seeking for many months. Soon afterwards the demon Relini escaped her contament and attacked the guild. He was among those who began to chase her by was waylaid when he learned of his Friend Michal Wilderman's disappearance. He would journey down into the tunnels with Ann, Harrason, and Nettla. He would be attacked by a golem created during the Chaos War years earlier and burly escape with Harrison after being separated from the girls. It was then when he found sevarl bodies including that of Raina Rudel who died after she retuned to the guild to see him, having fallen in love with him. He would be deeply upset by this, but partly relived when he found Ann and Nettla. Togher they confronted the Omega killer and were shocked to learn that it was in fact their friend Margret Padrana. They attacked her but were overcome by her magic only beging recued when Kurban the Janitor sacrificed himself so that they could escape and warn the others. Personality: Zedaz is unlike many Abanzi. He is humble and values friends over money which is vary Un-abanzi like. He cares deeply for his friends and family willing to sacrifice everything for their safety. on another hand, Zedaz have a fairly big ego and faith in himself, although he might he hide it over his loyalty toward his friends (doesn't mean it's a fake loyalty) and with this kind of traits he might force his ideas or ways on others. Relationships: Friends Harrison Brooks: Zedez's first friend who introduced him to the other members of the Oddballsquad. [[Michael Weidemann|'Michael Weidemann']]: He made close freinds with the elf after being intorduced to him by Harrison Brooks. Isla Kaur: She was a close friend to him. Margaret Padrana: She is a close friend of his. Ann Roch: Is a good friend with Ann tough not as much as the rest of the Oddball squad. [[Unnamed|'Unnamed']]:' He is friends with the the young hybrid He even offered him advise on women. 'Rogen Nervols: Fellow apprentice of Maximilian Karner the two became friends after awhile of training together. They even planed their final project together Maria Celegorm: Though most of his life she was an adversary of his. they became friends after helping each other in a dual. Powers: Apprentice Level sorcerer: Trivia: * Zedez was the first Abanzi character created by Elvenkin. * During the writing of the first Oddball squad story he was possibly going to be a girl, but that was changed halfway through writing. * His personality type is ENTP. * He's shortest male in Oddballsquad Category:OmagaKilerCharaicters Category:Oddballsquad Category:Sorserer Category:Mage Category:GuildofSorceries Category:Abanzi Category:Protagonist Category:Male characters Category:Barika Category:Omegakiller survivors Category:Havasta Corp